Rio Villains in Fleeing the Complex
by GrayestLobster7
Summary: Join our nine most cunning and most notorious villains as they try to escape the prison complex in Russia from The Warden and his goons. Will they escape so they can live free? Or will they fail in maximum security in the name to bite the dust? Find out in this parody/crime story of our villains. You can also be a part of this prison breaking adventure too!
1. Chapter 1

As you all may know, I did say that it's going to be released tomorrow but this week is the week.

I do not own Nigel, Gabi, Charlie, Drako from Rio: Girl Trouble, Neville from Medieval Adventures, and Jessilyn Firebrooke, except I own Lord Chen from Medieval Adventures, The Prison Warden, Gregory, Henry Blubird, and Ellie, enjoy the story and have fun reading this parody/crime FanFiction of the Rio Villains in Fleeing the Complex.

* * *

Chapter 1: Information, captivity, and interrogations

A mysterious bird brings out villain files of Nigel, Gabi, Charlie, Neville, Drako, Lord Chen, Henry Blubird, and Jessilyn Firebrooke to another mysterious bird, they both speak Russian English, and the birds were The Prison Warden and Gregory.

"What is this?" the Warden asked.

"I have found potential assets." Gregory answered.

"Nigel, Gabi, Charlie, Neville, Drako, Lord Chen, Jessilyn Firebrooke, and Henry Blubird, why do they belong here?" the Warden asked his right hand bird.

"Nigel, Gabi and Charlie were arrested for trying to get revenge on Diaglo in Rio 2: The Tale of Two Tribes." Gregory explained the three villains information.

"I did heard about that and his son Miguel was in love with this Spix macaw known as Carla, the eldest of Blu's family." the Warden remembered.

"Neville was arrested for trying to kill King Blu and Ethan in Medieval Adventures." Gregory explained the evil wizard's information.

"Interesting." the Warden said.

"Da, you know Drako and his cronies?" Gregory asked.

"Of course." the Warden answered.

"Drako was arrested for atrocious predatory acts in Rio: Girl Trouble." Gregory explained Drako's information.

"I did heard about that." the Warden remembered again.

"You know Lord Chen?" Gregory asked the Warden again.

"Yes I do." the Warden answered.

"He was arrested for trying to gain powers from Ethan and the other magical birds to become a dark corrupted elder god, and his saying's are these;" said Gregory and he explained the sayings in Chen's voice, impersonating as him. "I sense great power in everybody who has magic in them, power that will soon be mine." he said.

"Ok and what's the second one?" the Warden asked.

"Only one can remain." then Gregory went back to his old voice. "I do not know if he turned into a dark elder god or not, but he's still on our top 10 prisoners wanted list." Gregory explained the all the information about Chen.

"And now for Henry Blubird, why does he go here?" the Warden asked.

"He was arrested for breaking into a bank." Gregory explained one information of Henry.

"We already have very many thieves in here." said the Warden.

"Yes, but he also escaped from prison." Gregory explained another information of Henry.

"Interesting." said the Warden.

"Da, he is also the one responsible for the disappearance of the Tunisian Diamond." Gregory explained the third part of Henry's crimes.

"I did hear about that." the Warden remembered.

"There is more, you know the Toppat Clan?" asked Gregory.

"Of course." the Warden answered.

"Apparently, he had some sort of incident with them as well." Gregory said.

"What do you mean by incident?" the Warden asked.

"There are conflicting reports; one report says he brought down the Toppat Clan, another say he joined them, another report talks about him teaming up with the Government, and there's something about a teddy bear, I do not know if that actually happened." Gregory explained the last part of Henry's crimes.

"I guess whatever makes the most sense depending on the decisions he makes." the Warden said.

"And there's one more, Jessilyn Firebrooke." Gregory explained.

"Why does she go here along with the others?" the Warden asked.

"She was arrested for trying to murder Eduardo and Jewel with a bow and arrows." Gregory explained her crime. "So does that mean you want to bring the eight criminals in?" Gregory asked.

"Yes." the Warden said in a vicious tone.

* * *

The title words pop out. " _Rio Villains in Fleeing the Complex_ ".

* * *

 _16 hours and 30 minutes later in the complex._

Walking was heard in the darkness of the room, eight villains sat down, and the light was on, revealing it was an interrogation room.

"Ah hello, Nigel, Gabi, Charlie, Neville, Drako, Jessilyn, Chen, and Henry, welcome to The Wall." the Warden appeared then explained what The Wall is. "Some of the most cunning, most notorious criminals were kept here, and now we got the infamous Nigel, Gabi, Charlie, Neville, Drako, Lord Chen, Jessilyn Firebrooke, and Henry Blubird." the Warden explained. "You're all going to be here for a very long time." the Warden told the eight prisoners. "Gregory, take them." ordered the Warden, as Gregory appeared from the darkness of the interrogation room, the scene goes black again.

* * *

The scene changes when our eight prisoners were in the prisoner waiting room with a Scarlet Macaw named Ellie, and Gregory ordered the prisoners to wait until all of their own cells are found. "You all wait here until cells found." And so our eight ruthless villains think of a plan to get out of the complex and be free animals.

* * *

And there you have it folks, that was the first chapter of Rio Villains in Fleeing the Complex, there's going to be 5 awesome endings, but I'm not gonna show anything, still in progress, but I couldn't be more thrilled at how amazing this story is turning out, I'm really, really proud of it and all the work I'm doing is just... Incredible. This story's gonna be completed, probably by the end of November or December, I wanna make sure that it's out, when I feel like it's a 100% ready and not rush for a date, so that's what I'm aiming for, so hopefully you guys read it by the end of the year, and I can't wait for you guys to leave your OC Criminals, just put in this; Name, Age, Height, Weight, and why are they in the Prison Complex for, and reviews on it and what you think of the story so far, be sure to leave reviews if you have any ideas or choices our criminals need to escape, just like Henry Stickmin.

And this is your friendly neighborhood man, brandonchasepowell, signing off, so anyways, thanks for reading, and as always, stay awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back, and there's a new prisoner by RioLoverGirl, Alana Lockheart.

I do not own Nigel, Gabi, Charlie, Drako from Rio: Girl Trouble, Neville from Medieval Adventures, Jessilyn Firebrooke, and Alana Lockheart, except I own Lord Chen from Medieval Adventures, The Prison Warden, Gregory, Henry Blubird, and Ellie, enjoy the story and have fun reading this parody/crime FanFiction of the Rio Villains in Fleeing the Complex.

* * *

Chapter 2: A new prisoner

Gregory brings out villain files of Alana Lockheart to the Warden.

"Another prisoner?" the Warden questioned Gregory.

"Yes." said Gregory

"Alana Lockheart, why does she go here along with the others?" the Warden asked Gregory.

"She was arrested for trying to murder Nicola and Erron Black from The Tournament by Alex the Owl." Gregory explained the tough bird's crime. "So you want to bring her in?" Gregory asked the Warden.

"Yes." said the Warden in a vicious voice tone.

* * *

Then the title words pop out " _Rio Villains in Fleeing the Complex_ "

* * *

 _16 hours and 30 minutes later in the complex._

Walking was heard in the darkness of the room, Alana sat down, and the light was turned on, revealing it was the interrogation room.

"Ah hello Alana, welcome to The Wall." the Warden appeared from the corner of the room and then explained what The Wall is. "Some of the most cunning, most notorious criminals were kept here, and now we got the infamous Alana Lockheart." the Warden explained. "You're going to be here for a very long time." the Warden told the blue jay. "Gregory, take her." Gregory appeared from the darkness and he takes her offscreen.

* * *

Then the scene changes with Alana with our most notorious nine prisoners, and Gregory ordered her like the other prisoners were ordered to do. "You wait here until cell found." and Drako spoke to her. "Hey little blue jay, whatcha in for?" asked Drako

* * *

Me: And now we have ten prisoners now in our story of our nine most notorious villains in the prison.

Blu: Exactly, Brandon.

Me: You're welcome, Blu. Anyways hope you all enjoy the second chapter and our tenth prisoner of The Wall and the story of Rio Villains in Fleeing the Complex. Tomorrow, the real fun begins. So anyways, this is your friendly neighborhood man, brandonchasepowell, signing of, thanks for reading, and as always, stay awesome!


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter Choice 1

I'm back, and there's a new prisoner by RioLoverGirl, Alana Lockheart.

I do not own Nigel, Gabi, Charlie from Rio 1 & 2, Drako from Rio: Girl Trouble, Neville from Medieval Adventures, Jessilyn Firebrooke, and Alana Lockheart, except I own Lord Chen from Medieval Adventures, The Prison Warden, Gregory, Henry Blubird, and Ellie, enjoy the story and have fun reading this parody/crime FanFiction of the Rio Villains in Fleeing the Complex.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ghos7 Inmates (Ghost Inmates (Chapter Choice 1))

A choice screen pops up in front of our most famous criminals; Boost Up, Charge Tackle, Wait For Transfer, or Play Dead, Nigel picked Boost Up, Gabi picked Boost Up, Charlie picked Wait For Transfer, Neville picked Play Dead, Drako picked Charge Tackle, Jessilyn picked Charge Tackle, Chen picked Boost Up, Henry picked Boost Up, and Alana picked Wait For Transfer, now let's see the results for the choices.

Boost Up: 4

Charge Tackle: 2

Wait For Transfer: 2

Play Dead: 1

So let's go to the choice positions!

Boost Up: 1st Place

Charge Tackle; 2nd Place

Wait For Transfer: 2nd Place

Play Dead: 4th Place

The winning choice is...

BOOST UP!

Nigel found a way out, and it's the vents, so Nigel, and his entourage of criminals got help from Ellie, they got a boost up to the vents, after they got into the vents they broke their metal plated handcuffs with a giant rock in the vents and Nigel screamed quietly. "The cuffs are broken, we're free!" then another choice screen pops up for neither to get Ellie to come along with them or let her stay in the complex prison forever. Nigel picked without Ellie, Gabi picked without Ellie, Charlie picked with Ellie, Neville picked without Ellie, Drako picked with Ellie, Jessilyn picked without Ellie, Chen picked with Ellie, Henry picked with Ellie, and Alana picked without Ellie, now let's go to the results of the choices.

Without Ellie: 5

With Ellie: 4

Now let's get to the choice positions again!

Without Ellie: 1st Place

With Ellie: 2nd Place

The winning choice is...

WITHOUT ELLIE!

So Nigel and the criminals gone forward in the vents without Ellie with a textbox that says "Ellie will remember that." (it's a Minecraft: Story Mode reference in case you haven't noticed and TOO BAD ELLIE!), then there's two guards nearby the way to the cells; D is the bottom and A is the top, the guards were having a conversation with each other about their videogame stuff. "...So at this point, he has only like ten health left, and he's like "The gates are open!" and I'm like "Look at how much I care!" Pfft I don't care..." Then another choice screen pops up saying four more choices for the guards; Command Melody from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Pickpocket from Skyrim, Sprint, or Whoopee Cushion, Nigel picked Whoopee Cushion, Gabi picked Whoopie Cushion, Charlie picked Sprint, Neville picked Pickpocket, Drako picked Sprint, Jessilyn picked Sprint, Chen picked Command Melody, Henry picked for Pickpocket, and Alana picked Whoopie Cushion, now let's see the results.

Command Melody: 1

Pickpocket: 1

Whoopee Cushion: 3

Sprint: 3

The top two choices are tied, you know what that means, Coin Toss, Nigel, Gabi, and Alana picked heads, Drako, Jessilyn, and Charlie picked Tails, Nigel tossed the coin and it landed on...

HEADS!

Nigel got out a Whoopee Cushion with a rock on top of it and targets at the guard with no spear and the guard kept talking. "I ended up buffing up my guys and-" he got interrupted by a Whoopee Cushion and he laughed a little bit while the other guard with the spear was angry. "Oh come on!" "Are you serious? That was totally you!" "You what? Don't you accuse me!" "Come on, just admit it!" "It wasn't me!" the guard with the spear tackled the other guard choking him and the other was trying to push him away while the prisoners we know got past them while they're fighting, now there's a little room that leads to neither the elevator or the lever to free all the prisoners, then another choice screen pops up showing three choices; Longshot from Legend of Zelda, Spring from Sonic the Hedgehog, or Power Jump from Super Mario, Nigel picked Power Jump, Gabi picked Power Jump, Charlie picked Longshot, Neville picked Spring, Drako picked Power Jump, Jessilyn picked Power Jump, Chen picked Spring, Henry picked Power Jump, and Alana picked Power Jump, time for the results!

Longshot: 1

Spring: 2

Power Jump: 6

Positions!

Power Jump: 1st Place

Spring: 2nd Place

Longshot: 3rd Place

The winner is...

POWER JUMP!

Nigel and his new gang power jumped to the top of a little room, Charlie opened the roof door, and then the prisoners jumped into the room. "Now what?" Nigel said.

"How bout we use.." Chen said and then another option screen popped up with three more items: Balloon, Button (for the elevator), or Bungee Rope, Nigel, Gabi, Charlie, Chen, and Drako picked for the balloon, Jessiyln, Henry, and Alana picked the button. Results time!

Balloon: 5

Button: 3

Bungee Rope: 0

Positions!

Balloon: 1st Place

Button: 2nd Place

Bungee Rope: 3rd Place

The winner is..

BALLOON!

Nigel and the criminals blow on the balloon and the balloon is puffing up to glide, then they went into a small room with a straight pipe that leads to the vents all the way to the docks.

"Dang it, now how do we get across?!" Drako said in anger.

"Hmm..." Nigel thinks and then the option screen came back and then there's three choices; Helium, Balance, or Plunger Boots, Nigel picked Helium along with Chen, Drako, Jessilyn, Henry, and Alana, while Gabi and Charlie picked Balance. Results time!

Helium: 6

Balance: 2

Plunger Boots: 0

Positions!

Helium: 1st Place

Balance: 2nd Place

Plunger Boots: 3rd Place

The winner is...

HELIUM!

Nigel and the criminals put the helium tank in their mouths and they puffed up like balloons, then they swam across the pipe, when they got to the other side and they puffed out and became normal again. Our villainous animals opened the vent and they are outside the docks, then another option screen appeared and this time it was; the Box (from Metal Gear Solid), the Tanooki Leaf (from Super Mario Bros. 3), or the Shadozer, Nigel, Gabi, Charlie, Chen, Drako, Alana, Henry and Jessilyn picked the Tanooki Leaf. Results time!

Box: 0

Tanooki Leaf: 8

Shadozer: 0

Positions!

Tanooki Leaf: 1st Place

Box: 2nd Place

Shadozer: 2nd Place

The winner is...

THE TANOOKI LEAF FROM SUPER MARIO BROS. 3!

The criminals looked up and eight leafs came down on them and they became Tanooki Nigel, Tanooki Gabi, Tanooki Charlie, Tanooki Chen, Tanooki Alana, Tanooki Drako, Tanooki Henry, and Tanooki Jessilyn, then they flown across the docks without the guards noticing them, and they fall down the docks. "Well that was fun, now what?" Henry asked.

"Hmm..." Nigel thinks again and then another option screen came up and it's the last one for this first chapter choice and there's three more options to escape The Wall; S.S. Anne (from Pokémon), the Rocket Ship (from Kerbal Space Program), or the Dinghy with a motor on it from a motorboat, Nigel, Gabi, Charlie, Chen, Alana, Drako, Jessilyn, and Henry picked the Dinghy. Last results time!

S.S. Anne: 0

Rocket Ship: 0

Dinghy: 8

Positions!

Dinghy: 1st Place

S.S. Anne: 2nd Place

Rocket Ship: 2nd Place

The winner is...

DINGHY!

Everyone got on the Dinghy and Henry started the engine, then the Dinghy left the docks with two guards talking. "Did someone just leave?" "Think it was Smithy." "Oh yeah, probably off to see his family." "Yeah."

The music **Unreeeal Superhero by Krank** comes on. "Woo-hoo, we did it! We escaped!" Gabi shouted with joy.

Achievement Unlocked: Ghos7 Inmates (Ghost Inmates)

* * *

Me: Nice job everybody, you escaped The Wall in your first chapter choice!

Nigel: Yeah, there's no way I'll ever go back there again.

Me: C'mon, we're doing a prison escaping story with five chapter choices of any kind.

Gabi: He's right, Nig.

Nigel: Oh alright, only four more and that is it, I can't get involved after that.

Chen: Whelp shall we sign off while we go play some Skyrim on the PS3, Brandon?

Me: Hold on guys, I'll do a minor note to my fans and friends on FanFiction.

Chen: Ok.

Me: Hey guys, sorry I couldn't make any chapter choices earlier because I was too busy with LEGO Dimensions, Injustice, also school, plus Skyrim if you ask me. So I'm going to decide I should do four more chapter choices and maybe 60 choices that failed and didn't happened in the chapter choices or continue with Rio 3: Rio Dimensions with a third chapter after my important announcement that I made, let me now in reviews or in Private Messaging, so anyways, thanks for reading this chapter choice, as always, stay awesome guys and have an Escaptastic Day. And this is your friendly neighborhood FanFiction writer, brandonchasepowell, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Here comes another new prisoner, Sergio, by nightfly123.

I do not own Nigel, Gabi, Charlie from Rio 1 & 2, Drako from Rio: Girl Trouble, Neville Wayne from Medieval Adventures and Super Rio: Judgement Day, Jessilyn Firebrooke, Alana Lockheart, and Sergio except I own Lord Chen from Medieval Adventures, The Prison Warden, Gregory, Henry Blubird, and Ellie, enjoy the story and have fun reading this parody/crime FanFiction of the Rio Villains in Fleeing the Complex. (On a minor note the Warden's name is Dmitri "Johannes" Petrov and the "Rated" stuff can change a bit)

* * *

Chapter 4: Another, another new prisoner

Gregory came into Dmitri's office and got out new files of a new prisoner.

"What is this?" Dmitri asked.

"I have found another potential asset." Gregory said.

"Sergio, why does he belong here?" Dmitri looked at the prisoner's name and asked Gregory.

"He was arrested for trying to rape Jewel repeatedly because he was obsessed about having Jewel being with him and not Blu. He also tried to kill Blu so he can have Jewel all to himself." Gregory said the lusty bird's information.

"Why do bad birds always be obsessed with Jewel?" asked Dmitri, annoyed.

"Because she is beautiful and tough." Gregory said.

"Ok, but I guess that's the reason why bad birds want Jewel in the first place." Dmitri said.

"Does that mean you want to bring him in?" Gregory asked.

"Yes." Dmitri said in his vicious voice tone like always.

* * *

The title words pop out, _Rio Villains in Fleeing the Complex._

* * *

 _16 hours and 30 minutes later in the complex._

Walking was heard in the darkness of the interrogation room, the shadowed bird sat down in a chair and the interrogation light turned on.

"Ah hello, Sergio." Dmitri appeared from the shadows. "Welcome to The Wall, some of the most cunning, most notorious criminals were kept here, and now we have the infamous Sergio." Dmitri explained. "You're going to be here for a very long time." Dmitri said. "Gregory, take him." Gregory appeared out of the shadows and takes Sergio offscreen.

* * *

The scene changes to a waiting room for prisoners to get transferred to their assigned cells and Sergio is with our intrepid criminals and Ellie. "You wait here until cell's found." Gregory demanded Sergio. Then Sergio saw Jessilyn which takes him off of Jewel and onto Jessilyn. "Hello, beautiful." Sergio charmed Jessilyn and Jessilyn blushed.

* * *

Another chapter done, and a new prisoner named Sergio, thanks nightfyl123, my BFF (Best FanFiction Friend), and anyways, thanks for reading, and as always, stay awesome my friends. And this is your friendly neighborhood bird, brandonchasepowell, signing off.


End file.
